happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ThatOneNeighbor/OMG
I honestly want to finish my spin off right now... I need help, can I use your characters in some episodes? About Sappy Pine Pals Sappy Pine Pals Is a spin-off series created by ThatOneNeighbor that will Include fanon and crossover characters as It's entire cast, only using cannon characters as a joke or In an ironic way, from time to time a crossover episode will be made. The show will take place in Sappy Pines, a small town where everyone comes back to life due to a curse laid upon It many years before the main 'story' Episodes Gotta Go Last! Parts 1 and 2- TON's Comeback Lock Star- Revengeful Bully Dance Dance Resolution- Rave needs to dance less Sucky Me...- Braidy gets bad luck Whine Me?- A babysitting job gone wrong Hip Hip Hoo-Ray!- Gojippah has a successful invention, but will it last? It's Dangerous To Go Alone- Some Zelda crossovers help Sapphire when she gets lost in the woods Lima Leans- Fitness, YAY!!! You Are Now Alone- Jumpers has a series of flashbacks of when she left Dongo behind Le Poet On The Line- Francis has to admit he's not from France And Many Snore- Braidy sleeps through some of Shego's B-day party (Shego Belongs To HTFAdventure on DA) Olaf A Lot- The kids try to reenact Frozen, but laugh too much to get much done Aquamad- An aqua charecter gets mad at pollution, and seeks Baxter for help Winged Wonders- Buzzkill and Denji get a DNA test to see if they're related Beuty and the Beastboy- RavenxBeastboy Crossover Lets Know!- A Music Video with the Fan song, 'Gojippah The Teachah' Adventure Thyme- Finn and Jake try their hands in cooking to take their minds lf fighting for a while What Is Above?- Sapphire tries to fly by taking Gojippah's jetpack You're Too Glow!- A character falls in the glow band factory on a boring feild trip... into the glowing chemicals! Love Me Snot- A snotty, nerdy kid tries to kidnap his crush Metal Heart- The story lf how a girl falls in love... With a robot! Chill Fill- A character takes a break from soda and goes to the water park. Too bad its a hot summers day... Hey, Squirrel- A rodent sleepover! Wait... why are they messing with Alexander? I'm So Picky- A fancy character needs to stop being so spoiled! Egyptian Tre-sure- Jade thinks she found Egyptian tresure, and now she's being chased! What'll happen when it turns out to be fake? Kids Bop 752- A parody commercial Dentally Challenged- Brush Your Teeth, Dummy! The Tables Are Turned- Who Is The Best DJ In Sappy Pines? Ani-may- Anime Refrences Galor! Videya Gaimes- VG Refrences I Don't Get It- Why is he kidnapping us again? Gimmie A/C!- It's a hot day, but the principal forgot to pay the bills. The kids are to young to understand and are willing to rebel! Witch, Please!- A girl is mistaken for a witch and has to follow some people. They thing she's trying to kill them, but she's just trying to convince them she's not! Bird Is dA Word- Angry Birds fans rebal against dA for banning AB fanart, like 4chan and MLP. (Not A Hate Episode ^^) My Little Buddies- A tough boy is converted to bronyhood, but he won't tell anyone. He soon halucinates about them living with him and even thinks he's a pony! (Again, Just A Joke) Dis-Go!- Rave is banned from the club after she causes the disco to roll away. The Parodox Parts 1 and 2- A crossover character gets curious about how the characters come back to life and kills Sapphire in order to preserve her organs and other body parts. This causes a parodox. Category:Blog posts